The present invention relates to monopods, and, more particularly, to a monopod device which provides stable support for a rifle, pistol or other firearm while permitting the firearm to be repositioned easily and effectively to ensure shooting accuracy.
Many hunters use a rifle support system to improve shooting accuracy while hunting. The support system bears most of the rifle's weight which allows the hunter to devote more time and muscular energy toward aiming accurately while hunting.
Various types of support systems exist. The type of support system chosen to be used by the hunter depends on a number of factors, one of which is the hunting location. More explicitly, a support system that is appropriate for use on the ground may not be appropriate if the hunter chooses to hunt from a permanent or portable tree stand.
Many hunters use tree stands to aid in their hunting, especially when hunting creatures of repetitive habits. These tree stands allow the hunter to establish a fixed position on a known animal pathway above the animals' lines of sight and smell. However, to be practical and effective, these tree stands are quite small and provide a limited amount of space for the hunter.
Known monopod rifle support systems generally consist of a U- or V-shaped rifle cradle fixed to the top of a segmented pole or rod or leg of adjustable length. However, the rigid pole and fixed-position rifle cradle make it difficult for hunters to reposition the monopod to adapt to changing shooting situations, especially when hunting from a confined tree stand.
Attempting to maneuver the monopod leg through various positions in both the horizontal and vertical planes in an effort to achieve proper rifle position and stabilization within the confines of a tree stand usually results in an out-of-level rifle position. In other words, the rifle's fixed barrel/sight position tilts away from true vertical when the hunter attempts to maneuver the monopod to aim at an animal approaching from any direction other than directly in front of the supported rifle along the horizon. The horizontal line scribed into most telescopic hunting sights relative to the hunter's perceived horizontal horizon tilts out of alignment when known monopods are tilted along the horizontal or vertical planes. Even a small tilt away from true vertical alignment greatly affects targeting accuracy.
Additionally, the floors of tree stands often consist of steel mesh or thin metal bar flooring with spaces to form a slatted pattern. In attempting to reposition a known monopod support system, the leg or pole or rod often falls through the spacings in the floor of the tree stand.
There exists, therefore, a need for a monopod supporting and stabilizing device for a rifle that can be used to provide level sight alignment of the rifle when the monopod is maneuvered in virtually any position, and that can be easily and stably positioned on the floor of a tree stand.
Firearm supports heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of hunting are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,112,732 to Uhl describes an extendible gun support with a foldable base.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,398 to Pickett describes a monopod with a barrel clamp and a pivot clamp that allow the monopod to be folded parallel to the gun and attached to the bottom of the barrel of the gun when not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,595 to Tamilas describes a gun support with a ball and cap tilt mechanism located between the top end of the vertical support mechanism and the gun rest for enabling adjustment of declination and inclination of a rifle supported by the rest.
However, the devices mentioned above, while sufficient for their intended uses, do not specifically address the requirement for a monopod that may be used in a tree stand that allows the rifle to be repositioned to allow a full range of targeting while maintaining proper sighting, and which is provided with a stable, effective and sturdy foot support.